A Memorable Vicky Weekend
by domstang68
Summary: Timmy is tired of Vicky pushing him around every weekend, so he decided to even the stakes by wishing Vicky to be his own age! Rated T for some language. Each chapter is roughly 1000 words so you aren't reading forever and so my updates can come quicker.
1. Chapter 1

My inspiration for this story comes from my siblings, who can't ever seem to put down the remote and stop watching Nick/Disney cartoons.

Chapter 1 - A Wish That Turned Life Upside Down

Quick Background

Timmy is now 13, which means Vicky has to be 19. 13 + 6 = 19 (You better check my work)

START

"Timmy? It's your mother. I just wanted to say that we are in the airport getting on a plane to Busyland in the Bahamas to do boring work related things, nothing fun of course. We will be gone all weekend, Vicky is coming over to babysit, BYE!" With that, the phone was dead.

Timmy placed his iPhone back into his pocket, unsurprised at the previous conversation. His face conveyed boredom. What else could he feel? Since he could remember, this is how every weekend turned out for him. His parents went on a fun vacation without him, and Vicky was a tyrannical bitch who wouldn't give him the time of day.

He hopped on the bus, which happened to be quite empty, and sat in his usual seat at the back of the bus with Chester and A.J. They were his best friends, and they knew the weekend routine and how the events played out.

"Timmy, did you see Crash Nebula yesterday?" A.J. asked.

"I did, it wasn't as good as last week; there weren't enough battles." Timmy said. He was unusually quiet.

"Timmy, are you alright? Your parents going on ANOTHER vacation without you?"

"You know the drill Chester; I'm honestly surprised they are around during the week sometimes." Timmy's pink watch beeped that it was 3:00; his green iPhone hummed a text alert. As he went to look at the phone, the look on Cosmo's face was quite clear, it was Vicky who texted him. He decided to read the text out loud.

"Yo Twerp, I've moved into the digital age and decided to send you an iPhone reminder of all your chores early. You know what the punishments are for insubordination!

Vicky"

"Wow Timmy, she couldn't even wait for your ten minute bus ride? I'm surprised she didn't figure out a way to make your cell phone turn into a remote bomb and blow up in your shorts!" A.J. cried out.

"Hmm, I never thought of that. Thanks for telling me." He placed the phone on the other edge of the seat for safety. The bus then turned onto his street.

"Bye guys, see you Monday."

"Bye Timmy, hopefully you come to school unscathed." said Chester.

Timmy hopped off of the bus and stuck the key in the lock. He opened the door and walked in to an empty house. "Not empty for long."

He shut the door, threw his backpack up the stairs, and walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky. So it was no surprise that when a bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, Timmy jumped.

"Twerp! I'm HERE!"

The door flung right open. Timmy had grown used to her doing that, like it asserted her dominance.

"Hey Vicky. I'll clean the bathroom in a minute, I want to eat something."

Timmy was solemn, careful to choose his tone. He didn't want Vicky upset the moment she opened the door.

"Listen twerp, I want it done and fast! No loitering around!" Vicky then proceeded to lay down on the couch and tune into the dungeon channel, one of her favorites. This week they were highlighting the dungeons of past evil dictators and she didn't want to miss a minute.

And so Timmy proceeded to go clean the upstairs bathroom. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof popped up as his sponge, detergent, and water, so the floor practically cleaned itself.

"What's up sport?" Wanda was in her typically chipper mood. Poof was busy flinging water on Cosmo, the detergent, and cleaning the floor in the process.

"Nothing much, just another exciting weekend with Vicky and her crap." Timmy didn't want to sound annoyed, but this routine was becoming tiring. He was sick of taking Vicky's shit week after week, with no recourse from his parents, who wouldn't listen to him anyway. They just sent Vicky on her merry way with her huge stack of cash to do whatever with, then call her back the next week.

"Well, why don't you come up with an interesting wish, maybe tone her down a bit?"

Timmy thought about what Wanda said. If he was going to make a wish, it had to be something good. Something that would really affect Vicky. Something to really get even for a weekend. A light bulb appeared over his head, and he shouted "I GOT IT!"

"Wands at the ready Cosmo! ... Cosmo?" Poof and Cosmo were having an all out brawl between soap and water. Wanda poofed everyone back to human form and repeated her above statement.

"Not right now Wanda. This wish is so great, she can wait until she wakes up to find out what happened."

Wanda was interested to think what Timmy had in mind. Going off of his past experiences, she wasn't sure how safe this wish was going to be. Or how much of a hot headed decision it might be. She made sure to keep her guard up before Cosmo had a chance to grant the wish before she could think about it.

LATER THAT EVENING...

At 10:30, Vicky fell asleep on the couch. Timmy was surprised; Vicky was usually awake into the wee hours of the morning. Timmy went to his room, satisfied that this was the time to act, and rustled Wanda and Cosmo out of sleep.

"Tim-Timmy, what are you - doing up - YAWN - up the late at night?" Wanda fought to keep her eyes open, she knew exactly why.

"The time to grant the wish has come! Vicky has fallen asleep early and I figure the weekend could use a little starting."

Wanda tapped her forehead with her wand; the heat jerking her awake. Jovially, she said "Okay Timmy, what's the wish?"

Timmy happily replied "I wish Vicky was 13 again, like myself!"

Wanda, thinking the wish through, could actually see no harm in this. Cosmo had fallen back asleep, so after hitting him on the head with Timmy's nearest baseball bat, the wish was granted.

Vicky was 5"10', as opposed to Timmy's 4"6', as Timmy had not hit his growth spurt yet. Unaware of what was happening to her, she suddenly shrunk down to 4"3', her 13 year old height. She still wore the same clothes with a purple bow in her hair. Vicky had an odd puberty; her breasts were still at their full size at this point and she was already having her period.

She continued to sleep, with Timmy staring at her.

"Payback weekend. She won't even know what hit her!"

Timmy crawled into bed and slept soundly. This weekend was going to be fun.

END CHAPTER 1! 


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky woke up to the smell of bacon. This was typical for Saturday morning, as twerp's breakfast usually determined how long his list of chores was. However, she was amazed that she was up before 9:30. "I haven't been up this early since I was a teen."

When Vicky got up, she felt strange. Usually she towered over the television set. Now she was just level with it. When she walked into the kitchen, she was frightened to see that Timmy had grown taller than her overnight!

"Morning Vicky, how ya feeling?"

Vicky snapped out her daze and growled "I don't feel very happy." Vicky was beginning to sense Timmy knew exactly what was going on and she was determined to know.

"Well I feel just like my 13 year old self thank you very much." Timmy had a smirk on his face as he emphasized the word "thirteen".

Vicky now knew something was up. She ran out of the kitchen and looked in the bathroom mirror. The shorter height; her old purple bow. Somehow Turner managed to turn her back into her 13 year old self! She gulped, "This can't be good!"

Vicky stormed back into the kitchen to find Timmy with a smile a mile wide on his face. "Okay you son of a bitch, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Timmy giddily replied "Why must I say? It's apparent you already know."

Vicky was fuming! Somehow Timmy did this to her, and he was going to pay for it. "Okay you bastard, two can play at that game!" She got up, walked over to him, and went to backhand him when he simply grabbed her arm, held it firmly, and put it back down.

"Uh oh! Being my 13 year old self, I have no strength in height or age!" Vicky thought. She was now stuck.

Timmy pulled out his iPhone and asked Siri to bring up his chore list. "Well Vicky, these chores aren't going to do themselves, now are they?" Timmy laughed, he finally was going to subject Vicky to what she deserved for four long years.

"I''m powerless. Utterly powerless. I never thought I could feel this way again." Vicky pondered these thoughts as she continued to scrub the floor with the yellow and green sponge. She gritted her teeth in anger. She wanted to scream and shout. But she was powerless. And just a teen. And a large lump was developing in her throat.

Timmy, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, watching Crash Nebula reruns and eatting ice cream out of the container. "Today has been way overdue." He continued to lay back on the couch. Only one and a half hours had passed, and he had this weekend in the palm of his hand. He decided to go check on Vicky and see how the chores were coming along.

He walked into the bathroom. What he expected to see and what he saw were 2 entirely different things. He expected to see her cleaning. Instead, she had tears in her eyes. Vicky looked up at Timmy, then looked back down in shame and continued cleaning. Timmy was utterly dumbfounded. But he knew she was an excellent actor. He was just going to let this pass.

"We will see what occurs in a few hours. Timmy went back to the couch and fell asleep, his fairies just flies sitting on the windowsill.

"Is this really happening? Am I actually crying?" Vicky couldn't believe what was happening to her. Less than 12 hours ago, she was powerful, aggressive 19 year old Vicky the babysitter. And now Timmy had the upper hand! She looked at herself in the mirror, not believing the broken reflection she saw of herself. Her eyes continued to well up and she continued to clean, almost done with the bathroom floor.

Timmy woke up only half an hour later to the sounds of Vicky cooking in the kitchen. He couldn't believe it, "I didn't even think she could cook, I've never seen it before." He walked into the kitchen, interested to know what was cooking.

Vicky was busy making soup. It was out of a can, but today was probably the most cooking she ever did in her entire life. It was the most cooking she had ever done for Timmy for that matter. Vicky was actually frightened, she didn't think she could pull it off! But without burning herself or the food, the soup made its way into a bowl and over to Timmy.

Timmy carefully took a bite. He knew Vicky's tricks and he wanted to know what went into the soup. But it seemed to taste fine.

"What did you put into the soup anyway?" Timmy asked.

"Whatever was in the can. I couldn't find any poison in your house, so it's straight." Vicky sounded so small, such a contrast to their conversations of yesterday. She was actually frightened something might happen to her for the first time in a long time.

"Well I'm not hungry anymore so you can go an keep working on the chore list." Timmy said with a hint of pride in his voice.

After mowing the lawn, doing the laundry, and cleaning the kitchen mess, Vicky was tired. And it was only 4:00, "Plenty of time to add chores if you list is done!" The comment rang in Vicky's head. Just yesterday she could've actually said that! Now she held no power. She walked into the family room and sat on the otherwise of the couch. Timmy didn't seem to mind.

"Done with the whole chore list? Know how it feels to be treated like a bitch? Like a little pathetic worthless slave? Why don't you tell me your thoughts since you've had both sides of the argument?"

Vicky burst into tears, not caring about her tyrant image no longer. It didn't matter anymore, she might as well just spill it.

Next chapter awaits! 


	3. Chapter 3

Previously...

Vicky burst into tears. She was unable to hold up her tyrant image any longer. She let her guts spill over.

"Well, it sucks! I hate getting up early! I want to sit down all day. I want to just watch your tv and sit on your couch. I want to get paid and not have to do anything! But instead, I'm doing your work cause you somehow turned me into a 13 year old!" Vicky choked the words out through hard sobs, this was one of the first times she ever told someone how she actually felt. Even if it was just how she felt at the current moment.

"Wow, she figured out what age I turned her back into? She might have a little brain after all!" Timmy randomly thought.

"And how do I know these feeling are genuine? Shared? Vicky, I'm quite well aware of your acting skills, I would hope you are being brutally honest." Timmy stared at the female in front of him who continued to sob. He showed no expression to convey his thoughts to her.

"No, Timmy, I'm not acting. I'm being completely honest. In fact, I actually want to ... app ... app ... apologize for my actions over the past couple years." Vicky struggled to get that word out. She couldn't remember the last time she had even said it. She was surprised she remembered the word at all.

Timmy, not expecting this response, or believing it entirely, suddenly became angered. "You apologize! YOU APOLOGIZE! That's the best you can come up with in four years?"

Vicky had a panicked look on her face, she had never seen Timmy so mad. What was he expecting her to do anyways? What could she do? He was in charge. She cried even harder now, not knowing what Timmy wanted anyway.

Timmy, now calmed from his release of pent up anger, turned to Vicky, who was balling smaller and smaller into the chair. He had never seen her so small and well, pathetic. Where was the strong Vicky he knew? He said "I'm sorry for yelling. I guess four years of torture does that to a person sometimes." His voice was completely monotone, as if the anger had just vanished.

Vicky straightened up in the chair. She didn't want to say anything; she had no idea what was going through Timmy's head. Timmy turned the tv back on. "Well, because you got the chore list done, I don't see any reason to add to it. Why don't you just sit down and watch tv with me?" Timmy tuned to the Crimson Chin channel, their latest gimmick to drain more money out of people's wallets across America.

As Timmy watched the tv, he didn't happen to notice a pair of puffy pink eyes staring at him. Vicky looked as if she was in a daze.

"Wow. Twerp was angry. In fact, he was kind of attractive looking." Vicky's eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute, did I just say TIMMY TURNER WAS ATTRACTIVE LOOKING!" Vicky's thoughts frightened her out of the stare. She couldn't believe she actually found Timmy attractive!

Not that Vicky was into anyone anyway. Most of the boys she went to school with during high school knew about her "babysitting" and didn't want anything to do with her. Nor did they want massive quantities of physical pain coming their way for reasons they didn't know.

Not only that, but Vicky was dumbfounded. She had treated Timmy like shit as long as she has babysat him. Four years. She never apologized for her actions. Never. And he was apologizing to her because he had raised his voice once? She was surprised how well he held his composure; she knew Timmy to be no actor. Maybe Timmy had a heart, unnoticed because she was too distracted yelling at the poor kid all the time for nothing. Maybe the kid actually did care about her, no matter what she has done to him.

After the show, Timmy decided it was time for dinner. He pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer. He preheated the oven to 425 degrees, then set the pizza on the new pizza stone his parents had bought. "Not like they are ever home to actually use the thing anyway; might as well give it a whirl and see how it does."

He also mixed together a new gallon of kool-aid, due to the fact that neither of them were allowed to drive because of their age and Vicky had drank all of the soda stockpile last week. The oven then dinged that it was ready for the pizza. He slid the stone in carefully, then set the oven for 18 minutes.

He grabbed plates and cups an set them on the coffee table in the family room. Vicky just stared at him, not saying a word. Her facial expression conveyed lots of fear at what might happen next. He walked back into the kitchen to put ice in the drink pitcher. Timmy used a calm voice,

"Hey Vicky, can you come in the kitchen for a minute?"

Vicky felt a little panicked inside. What was Timmy going to do to her now? Did she not clean the kitchen well enough? Was something broken? Bad pictures were burning themselves into Vicky's mind as she creeped through the door, smelling the wonderful smell of food from the oven.

"Yes Timmy?" Vicky sounded so quiet and small, like her voice was taken from her.

Timmy walked over to her. The fear was quite clear in her eyes, she knew pain or other unhappiness was coming her way. His face was empty, void of any emotion. "What is he going to do to me?" Vicky could just imagine it in her head; Timmy pulling out the knife behind him and stabbing her. Maybe the apology was just a test! Vicky's mindset drove her crazy.

She was also beginning to sense that maybe he was a good actor. His face hardly had any emotion the entire day! She could never tell his thoughts, and that was threatening cause it meant she had no ability to predict his actions.

He raised his arms, all Vicky could do was make herself smaller and wait, she closed her eyes.

What is Timmy going to do? Find out next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Previously...

Timmy raised his arms. All Vicky could do was grow smaller and wait. She closed her eyes.

She felt a pair of warm arms slip around her waist and pull her closer. Timmy was giving her a hug! "Did the twerp really have the ability to actually give me a hug? After all that's transpired?" Vicky couldn't believe what was happening.

"Look Vicky, I wanted to apologize. I wasn't kidding, I'm really sorry for yelling. I guess I've never actually had a conversation with you so I just kinda winged it talking." Timmy's apology was heartfelt and sincere. He truly never meant to snap at Vicky.

Vicky again was dumbfounded. Here Timmy was apologizing sincerely and giving her a hug! Just cause he burst over once. Yet, all she ever did was torture him and make his feel worthless. Like he was nothing. "It's okay Timmy. I've always treated you so badly that I don't deserve an apology. I should be apologizing to you." Vicky felt his arms pull tighter.

"Well, why have you always treated me like shit then?" Timmy let go of her. Vicky noticed she felt cold and empty when Timmy let go. She wanted to feel his arms around her again. She wanted to know he still existed. She wanted to know that this wasn't a dream. This was actually happening. Timmy looked very interested in Vicky's reasons for her behavior.

"I'll tell you over dinner, it's a long conversation. So long, it may spill over into dessert." Timmy wrapped his arms around her again. Vicky's eye threatened to flood over, but she fought back the tears. She wanted to save but a shred of dignity. She was happy the feeling came back to her, all in a rush.

The oven dinged that the pizza was cooked. Timmy pulled his arms away; the cold emptyness returning to Vicky. He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled it out onto the stove to cool. He brought the kool-aid pitcher into the family room and poured some into each glass. He set the pitcher on the coffee table then walked back into the kitchen.

Vicky had not moved from her position. "Hey Vicky, are you alright?" Vicky snapped out of her random daze. "Yeah Timmy, I'm fine." Timmy said, "You can go sit down, I'll have the pizza in there shortly."

Vicky walked back to the family room. Her mind was, quite honestly, too much a jumble to coherently think. She just sat down and watched the tv.

Timmy, on the other hand, had thoughts flowing a mile a minute. "Did she appreciate the hug? Does she hate me more now?" "Does she have a secret camera on her taping this live?" "Is this going to be posted to every social networking site on the internet?" He wished Vicky would give her a sign of how she felt. He noticed how warm she was. It was strange. It was a sign that she was, well, human. He put the pizza on a big plate and cut it, then brought it into the family room.

He set it on the table, then took a slice and put it on Vicky's plate. He took a slice for himself and put it on his plate. He then turned to her. "Why are you sitting on the chair? There is enough room for both of us on the couch." He patted the seat next to her, and Vicky hesitantly moved over.

Timmy grabbed the tv remote and looked through the pay per view section for a good movie. He couldn't find anything that was really worth four dollars, so he handed the remote to Vicky.

"Here, you find something you like. Everything on pay per view sucks, and I'm kinda bored of watching anything now." Vicky took the remote in her hand and went to MTV. She tuned in to the latest episode of Jersey Shore. Unsurprising, two of the characters were fighting with beer bottles in their hands, so it was quite obvious how things were probably going to turn out.

The fighting on the tv screen reminded Timmy of his previous question. "So Vicky, you said you were going to explain why you act the way you act?" Timmy was quite interested to know what was really going on inside of Vicky's brain.

Vicky looked back into the large recesses of her mind. There was a section of her brain that she was frightened to open, it had been mentally locked so that she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Until now. She looked at Timmy, his blue eyes full of interest. She knew she could no longer hold back. She needed to let it go. She closed her eyes to picture it and breathed slowly.

"Well Timmy, it all started when I was a small kid, getting babysat just like yourself."

Tune in next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Previously...

Vicky knew it was time to let the past out. She couldn't let it haunt her alone forever. "Well, it all started when I was a small kid, getting babysat like yourself."

FLASHBACK...

Vicky was only a small girl. 5 years old and just starting school. Her parents didn't get off of work until 5, but she got out of school at 3. So her parents decided to hire a babysitter to look after her while they were still at work.

His name was Terry. He was 16 years old and struggling to find a job. He decided to take up babysitting cause of all the children around the neighborhood and because there were no girls to do the job. His first job was Vicky.

He rang the doorbell to her house. The door opened and he looked down to see a girl no older than 6 open the door. She had on a green shirt with black pants, a purple bow in her hair, and she was barefoot.

Vicky immediately ran away, she was scared of this boy. Her whole family was short and he was like 6 feet, so he looked like a frightening giant. Her mom came to the door.

"Hi Terry. This is Vicky; she's just a little shy, that's all." Her mom was so happy. She and her husband could finally get some alone time with each other, uninterrupted.

"Hi there Vicky, I'm Terry. I'm going to be looking after you!" Vicky popped out from behind her mother. His voice was soft and gentle. There was nothing to fear. "Hi Terry." She was quaking inside; she had never seen this kid before.

"So Terry, how does 10 bucks an hour sound?" "That sounds great! I'll make sure to take extra special care of Vicky." Her parents picked up their work related items and left. Today was Saturday, so they decided to do a whole day test run.

The door shut. Terry walked over to Vicky and picked her up. "So. You are the little waste of space I have to watch. Kids are such a waste of time. I don't understand why propel have them." He dropped her and walked over to the couch and started watching tv.

Vicky ran upstairs to her room. She started crying. He dropped her from 5 feet of the ground, that hurt a lot! She already missed her parents. Why was this boy so cruel to her?

After a couple hours, it was time to eat lunch. At least her stomach growled enough to warrant that. She snuck down the stairs to find him sleeping on the couch. And to think he was getting paid 10 bucks an hour to do nothing! She may be only 5, but she definitely understood the concept of money.

She creeped into the kitchen, making sure to not wake Terry. She walked in and opened the fridge. She heard a voice in the family room and quickly ran to the other side of the door. But Terry was still sleeping. Peanut butter and jelly sounded good right now. She got out the peanut butter and bread from the cupboard and reached for the jelly in the fridge.

"What does Vicky think she is doing!?" Terry screamed so loud she dropped the full jar of jelly and it shatter, sending jelly and glass everywhere. "You don't eat without my permission, and now you have to clean up this mess. Why can't you do anything right?" He came up to her and slapped her across the face hard enough to leave a mark.

"Now," Terry's voice was calming and soft. "We slipped and hit our face on the floor. Got it?" His face was red and scrunched. Vicky just swallowed and nodded. "Ok, good. You can start by picking up all the pieces of glass. With your bare hands." Terry left the kitchen.

"And just remember who dropped the jar if it isn't clean by 3 when your parents come home." Terry sat back on the couch and turned the tv back on.

A few hours later...

Vicky had finally gotten all the mess cleaned up, but she was a mess herself. She had glass shards stuck everywhere in her hands and the white floor had a purple stain on it. She had no idea what to do. She was also in so much pain she couldn't think straight. And she was still hungry. She walked into the family room.

"What does waste of space want?" Terry gruffly spoke. Vicky just showed him her hands. "Well someone decided to get into some red paint like a bad little girl and she just has paint on her hands, that's all.

"There is purple on the floor." Vicky pointed towards the kitchen. "Well, I guess we will have to fix that. Terry walked into the laundry area and got a bottle of bleach. "Don't drink this or inhale it. You will be more hurt and then I will have more explaining I have to do to your parents about what a bad girl you are." Terry sat back on the couch and started channel surfing.

Vicky poured a little on the floor and almost choked. "Dammit, I told you not to breathe this stuff in! How stupid are you?!" Vicky did not mean to it was just really strong. "Here's a rag." He left again. Vicky got the stain off the floor and had the rag in the laundry right before her parents walked through the door. She ran up to her room and could only listen to the horrible things he was saying about her.

"She got into red paint, she got angry and me and smashed jelly on the floor, I had to clean it up, she stained the floor," Vicky was dumbfounded. And her parents were just agreeing with him. After he left they called her down.

"VICKY! Get down here this instant!" She ran into the family room. "You are grounded from tv and playing outside! You were so disrespectful and unladylike today!" Vicky just walked back into her room."

End Flashback

"Well Timmy, that's how it all started. That's why I'm such a bitch. I'm nothing. I'm just a lousy teenager who can scare kids into doing things."

"Well Vicky, I think things for you just started on the wrong foot. It's okay to cry and have emotions." Tears welled up in her eyes... 


	6. Chapter 6

Previously...

Tears welled up in her eyes. She had let one person turn her into a monster.

She started bawling like when she was a little girl. She didn't hold back or try to prevent it. Timmy was right; she had to let go. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her from behind and hold her close.

"That's right. You have to let out your emotions. If you bottle them up they will just drive you nuts."

Vicky started to say something, but Timmy put a finger to her lips. "Cry first. I can't understand you when you are crying, just let one emotion out at a time." Vicky nodded and continued to sob.

Timmy couldn't believe it. One wish had changed Vicky into someone he had never saw before. A real human. A person with emotions and feelings like the rest of us.

After a couple minutes Vicky stopped sobbing. Her eyes were bloodshot, but she didn't care. She was relieved inside that someone actually cared about her feelings. Even if it was the twerp.

He still held her in his arms, and she found it to be strangely comforting. She shifted around so she could look at Timmy, who had a look of compassion and curiosity in his eyes. Vicky was confused. "What more could I tell him?" She had to search for the memory that pushed her over the edge. The memory that changed her forever. "Timmy..."

Unfortunately Vicky didn't get to finish her sentence. Timmy was kissing her and his lips were kind of in the way. She was caught by total surprise. Her heart was racing and her mind was in such a fog no coherent thought could be thought. Except to close her eyes and return the favor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed in a little more. Timmy tightened his grip and Vicky felt safe and protected. Timmy broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Vicky, I don't know what got into me or why I did that! Please don't hurt me!" Timmy had a wild look of fear in his eyes now. "Vicky I..."

Now it was Vicky doing the interrupting. Timmy fear instantly changed to adrenaline. "She likes it and I'm not getting hurt!" Timmy's mind swirled as this thought was actually a reality. She broke the kiss and he stared into her pink eyes.

"That...was...nice." Vicky wasn't exactly sure if what just happened actually happened or not. It sure felt like it though. Her mind was going a mile a minute; this huge flood of thoughts and feelings she never had before came racing into her mind.

They proceeded to lay on the couch, Timmy holding her from behind. It just felt right to him. But at the same time, he was confused. This was the same girl who had treated him like shit all his life. Wrecked everything that was good. Made his parents believe he was a spoiled brat. Yet he lay on his couch with her in his arms. And he didn't want to let go.

He also couldn't stop looking at her. 13 year old Vicky was quite attractive for a small teenager. She had the same flat stomach; her face had not attracted acne yet. Her body was just...beautiful. A work of art. Like someone had sculpted her. He was so confused as to what puberty had done to this perfection.

On the other hand, Vicky was confused as well. She had never felt this way before, all of her other boyfriend just wanted physical contact. They never tried to figure her out. They didn't want to know what made her tick. They didn't care about her feelings. They just wanted a show and to be done with it.

On the other hand, Timmy was different. He held her close. She could feel his breath on her neck. She felt safe, secure. Like she belonged there. She had to know now. Why did Timmy kiss her? What transpired in the past couple hours? It's not like he could just forget the years of abuse!

"Timmy? Why did you kiss me?" She shifted around to look at him in the face. He had a soft look in his blue eyes. His hair had grown out and he no longer wore his pink hat.

"Well,...I don't know. I never noticed, but you are really pretty as a teenager. I'm not sure how this all happened, but you are beautiful."

Vicky was quite shocked. Nobody ever called her that. Maybe sexy if the guy was just looking for a good time. But not beautiful! "Vicky, are you alright?" Her eyes were starting to water again.

Vicky pressed her lips onto his and she felt the tears go away. He pulled her close and she pushed herself in. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she pulled away.

"Look Timmy, nobody has ever said I was beautiful. Not even my own parents. Or any of the losers I so called 'dated'. You made me feel different. Like I'm worth something to someone. Like someone actually likes me for how I normally look." Timmy just stared at her.

"Well I know how you feel. Considering the buck tooth think and pink hat were doing wonders for my dating eligibility." Timmy looked at the clock. "It's 9:30? Wow has time really passed. I figure you don't want to be alone, so you can sleep upstairs with me."

Vicky just agreed with him. The past couple hours had really taken their toll. She headed upstairs while Timmy quickly threw the dishes in the dishwasher and soaked the pans in the sink. He went upstairs to find her standing there.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked. "Do you have a sleeping bag or something?" Timmy just chuckled a little. He slipped behind her and picked her up. "Hey put me down! What are you doing?!" Vicky thought, "Wow, Turner has built some muscle." He laid her on the bed.

"Wait, this is your bed. I'll just sleep on the couch." Vicky tried to get off but was pulled back by a pair of arms. "Actually you can just sleep right next to me."

"What?! I can't sleep next to you?" Vicky exclaimed. "Why not?" Timmy said calmly. When Vicky was speechless and couldn't come up with an answer, he just threw the covers over both of them and held her close. "Good night Vicky." He paused for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too, Timmy." She turned around and kissed him, then turned around again. "Did I really just say I love Timmy Turner?!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Did I just say I love Timmy Turner?"

Vicky couldn't believe what she just said or heard. A phrase she would never say. Timmy was her slave, her bitch, her person to dump all of her chores on. And yet, she just told him she loved him. What a Saturday this had turned out to be. She just calmed herself and closed her eyes...

THE NEXT MORNING...

Vicky woke up. She looked at the clock and it said 9:00 am. She attempted to get up when she realized that she had a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. Quickly recounting the events of yesterday, she didn't panic. In fact, it was quite cozy and she was not willing to let that feeling go. But the thought of yesterday still puzzle her.

"I love Timmy Turner. (Pause) I love Timmy Turner! Did I really say that? Do I really feel that way?" She thought to herself.

Her perception of him did change this weekend. That was for sure. When given power, he still was a kind loving human being. And Vicky realized that maybe he was trying to tell her something. Maybe he was trying to get her to realize that being evil wasn't going to get her anywhere in life. Sure, she makes decent money scaring the crap out of kids and making them do her chores, but it was quick satisfaction. Her happiness never stayed, it quickly washed away with the shower she took after babysitting.

While she thought she didn't happen to notice a big pair of sky blue eyes staring at her fire red hair. He decided to just pull her closer, not wanting to let go. Yesterday was just as puzzling to Timmy as it was for Vicky.

"Did Vicky just kiss me back because it felt good, or is she getting the message? Am I really getting attracted to my evil babysitter?" Timmy's head buzzed. But he didn't worry very long. He intended to make the moment he had now last as long as possible, just in case it never happened again.

"So Turner, you must really not want to let go of me. Not that I mind your arms tightly around my stomach anyway." She turned around to smile at him amid her own storm of thoughts.

"Well Vicky I don't hear much complaining and my parents aren't going to be back until 5:00. We could just lay here all day."

"What are you suggesting Turner?"

"Well...I don't know. I'm so confused about yesterday I honestly don't even know where to begin untangling everything.

Now Vicky was feeling a little bold. And evil. But mostly bold. "Well Timmy does that mean you like your evil babysitter?" She batted her eyelashes, just for effect.

It worked quite well in her favor. He kissed her on the lips and she gave it right back. She was quite intent on making this moment last as much as Timmy was.

However it was Timmy who showed dominance. He rolled over on top of her and kept his lips pressed to hers. Not that she seemed to mind. With Timmy protecting her like this nothing could ruin the moment.

Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt...

"Hello? Hi mom." Timmy was just enthralled to know they hadn't forgotten about him. Not.

"Hi honey! Just wanted to say we will be home at 5! Bye!" And the line was dead.

"Great. A fact I already knew. How stupid does she think I am?"

"Quite frankly, stupid enough to keep paying me to be your babysitter." Timmy just nodded in agreement. His parents were pretty clueless. He was still amazed that his mom called to remind him. "I'll take that as a valid response."

Timmy rolled back on top of her and kissed her some more. He was not going to just let the day slip away. He was going to make sure Vicky knew how he really felt about her. This weekend had changed him and her for the better. Truly a memorable one.

LATER THAT DAY...

At 3:00, Timmy decided that they should probably put the house together a little. At least clean the mess in the kitchen. He went to go do that and Vicky just laid on his bed, trying to go over this thought.

"I love Timmy Turner. I love Timmy Turner. And for once the boy in the relationship actually likes me back. Or made an effort to figure out who I really am." She started to cry a little. But she wasn't sad. She was happy. Happy that someone truly cared for her. And the person she least expected it from. For the first time in a while she let herself go. Let the image slide. The real Vicky was emerging out of the protective barrier.

5:00 PM

Timmy's mom rang the doorbell. "Dammit, they are home already?" Timmy was busy laying on top of Vicky and really wasn't in the mood to be disturbed. Then he remember.

"The wish."

Timmy told Vicky to go in the upstairs bathroom for a minute while he sorted the mess out.

"Hi Timmy! We are back from our vacation! I mean boring business trip!"

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Timmy hardly showed emotion. This ritual was so practiced he was just bored out of his mind.

"Where is Vicky?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay! We are going to unpack in our room with the door shut and we can't be bothered!"

They ran up the stairs and into their bedroom and slammed the door. Timmy went into his room.

"Cosmo. Wanda. I don't want to lose you. But I've changed Vicky's life for the better! She's finally the human she longed to be! But unless input everything back to normal I'll lose you forever."

Wanda had a giant smile on her face. "Actually, there is a new rule. If a godchild was able to significantly turn someone's life around, they can keep their godparents forever. Provided that no one else knows."

"What about Vicky?"

"As a girlfriend, she has special privileges, including knowing about them. But we can still only grant your wishes."

"Okay. ... I wish Vicky was actually 13 and that we be in the same school and everyone's recollection of her babysitting is gone. A new Vicky."

POOF!

Vicky felt that strange feeling again. Timmy knocked on the door.

"Come out."

She did as she was told. Timmy explained what happened to her. Everything. He didn't leave a detail out. Vicky met Cosmo and Wanda and Poof.

"Well Vicky? Do you want your old life back or is this what you want?"

Vicky just answered back by pulling him close and kissing him on the lips.

"You were my favorite client. Turns out you are really my best friend. Lets go to the park!"

Timmy held her hand and off they went...

I'm considering writing an epilogue or maybe something about afterward. Just a short blurb. What do we readers think? And honestly, I'm kinda sad about this chapter. The second half seems like just filler. Not really good. But I guess ends must be tied somewhere. 


	8. Epilogue

So, Vicky was officially a thirteen year old, and everyone's preexisting memory of her was wiped away. Only Timmy and Vicky knew the secret behind them. Vicky's parents were no longer terrified of their child, but accepting with open arms.

Vicky's birthday was changed to be exactly one month after Timmy's, so she officially was thirteen. Vicky's huge pile of babysitting money was gone, but why have money when you can get anything you can wish for?

Vicky now went to class alongside all the kids she babysat, and even made new friends. She had more friends than ever, and for once, she was happy. Things were finally looking up for her, and she had nice friends and a great boyfriend who truly opened her eyes.

As for Timmy, he realized that he truly saved her. Saved her from a horrible life of being an unhappy, abused girl who would never have anything to look forward to. That weekend, he knew he loved Vicky. And he knew he had something special with her. That he was the only person with the resources and boldness to go and dig deep down and really figure her out. Tear the wall down, brick by brick.

Nobody was ever the wiser. No one had any memory of Vicky being a 19 year old high school dropout with no future. Everyone knew Vicky as a nice 13 year old girl, who was bubbly and had great friends and held Timmy as a very special friend. People didn't notice that they were boyfriend and girlfriend because they were perceived to be too young, but nobody would know the truth.

Timmy and Vicky eventually finished high school and went to the same college. By this point, Timmy's parents had finally noticed their son was a big boy and the stupid act had to end. They were very happy that they never had to have a babysitter for Timmy because he was always so well behaved and had such great friends to hang out with.

They also liked Vicky too. She was a nice girl with a bright future. They felt Timmy and Vicky were destined to do great things, so they pulled out the small fortune they made from investments and paid for both of them to go to college.

After college, both got jobs in the medical profession. They got married, bought a nice house, had 2 kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had fire red hair and a slight twinge of pink in his eyes, just like his mother. The girl had sky blue eyes with brown hair; she was basically an exact replica of Timmy.

They had it all. They really did. Timmy sure changed one girl's life. What he didn't realize is how it would change his for the better. Where does the story go from here? Well, one can only imagine...

So this is a horrible epilogue. I though about it for a few months, but I decided cause I didn't want to write a whole other story about fixing people's memories, I decided this is what I wanted. I apologize for it being short, filler, and just bad in general, but I figure it would at least close my story. Thank you to those who wrote reviews, I appreciate it. New story ideas are always appreciated! 


End file.
